Never Let Me Go
by Cry4Me
Summary: What if life had a rewind button? If you could change the past, will you? Then maybe things didn't have to end the way they were now. A sequel to "Almost is Never Enough". A YahiroxMegumi based fic. Please Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A or the characters in the story. **

_What if life had a rewind button? If you could change the past, will you? Then maybe things didn't have to end the way they were now. A sequel to "Almost is Never Enough"._

"Was I….was I just a game!?" she yelled, "Don't screw with me!"

_Where have I heard this before? _

The salmon haired boy felt his forehead as his vision became a blur. It all seemed familiar to him; the scenery, the dialogue, the feeling, everything.

The girl simply walked away after pushing the boy away from her. She grabbed her things and rushed out the door. Things went in slow motion. She was now inches away from leaving his office. Yahiro felt something churn in his stomach. What was this feeling?

_Déjà vu? _

Everything froze at that moment. He stood there, eyes wide open. Things were coming back to him. He didn't exactly know what but something told him that if he let her go he'll regret it for the rest of his life. For some unknown reason, he was freezing cold.

_Wait…. Don't go….dont leave….Megumi...I…_

Then it hit him.

"Megumi!" he called out her name, but it was too late. She was already out the door.

Was this really the end? He turned his hand into a fist and grinded his teeth together. If he just stood there without telling her how he truly felt for her, he would lose her forever. This was a chance for him to change the past. But as he though harder, her crying face showed in his head in replay. He would do anything to keep her from making that face again, but he wasn't confident enough. He doubted in himself. He wasn't sure if he can ever make her truly happy. As long as she was with him, she would keep hurting. It would be selfish to want to keep her all for himself while bruising her heart everyday. This is better. He already experienced how lonesome it was without her, it shouldn't be too hard the second time.

It shouldn't be too hard ignoring her beautiful brown eyes that gleamed radiantly in his eyes. He wouldn't miss that elegant smile that warmed his heart every time she giggled or those soft lips that pressed gently on his lips making it impossible to breathe. He wouldn't miss those small pecks he received on his cheeks time to time while pretending to sleep just to tease her. And lastly, he would never ever miss that angelic voice that echoed through his ears. Yup, he wouldn't miss her at all. But as soon as his thoughts were gathered, he felt cold again as if he wasn't living anymore. This isn't right he thought to himself. He felt empty as if his life has been drained out. Crystal droplets formed in his eyes.

_Huh? Tears? Why am I?..._

What was it? What was this feeling he was getting. It felt like he had frost bites, so painful that in the end it became numb and eventually he couldn't feel a thing. Why was he feeling this way? Why now? It's not like she was someone special to him. He was used to having people leave him. He never felt this much pain before, so why now? His tears were now falling to the floor. He starred at the tears that formed stains on his carpet.

_"I love you."_

He remembered those three words Megumi always told him. That was it. That's what was causing his pain. It was love. The loss of her existence was unbearable. He couldn't explain it but it was definitely love. He didn't know how he could have ever fallen in love with a girl like her. She was totally the opposite of his ideal type like Akira, who was elegant and strong. She was like a beautiful bold flower that stood out the most in a field of million flowers on the other hand Megumi was a bud that was yet to bloom. She was weak, clumsy, fragile, and small. She didn't stand out like the others. Instead, she would be the one hiding behind someone who was stronger to hide her fear. There was absolutely no resemblance with Akira and Megumi.

That was it. She wasn't Akira, she was never Akira. He fell in love with Megumi herself. He fell in love with the small bud that he took care of and watered everyday and eventually that bud bloomed into an elegant flower and that flower gave him happiness. There was no mistake to it nor was there any confusion. He needed her and she needed him. He was given the best gift he could ever have and that was someone who cared deeply for him. Someone who stayed by his side despite the fact he continuously teased mocked and hurt her. It never mattered to her. She stayed with him all this time because she truly loved him. He was stupid to realize this now. All this time he thought she would never love him due to his rude attitude but if that was the case, she would have left him a long time ago. Yahiro figured the puzzle pieces, it suddenly made sense now. It was too late to go back. He knew what he had to do and he wasn't going to miss this chance again.

_I need you. All I want is you…_

* * *

Megumi hurriedly ran outside the building. Tears were flowing down, non stop. Her heart was aching with pain. She took a glance behind her to see if the boy has come after her. There was no one. It wasn't like she expected him to chase after her. She just wanted a mere hope that she meant something to him. She impatiently searched through her bag for her cell phone. She pulled out her red cellphone and starred at the pink rabbit phone strap that she and Yahiro bought as a pair. She shook her head off and tried to dial Jun's number but unfortunately her phone ran out of battery. She sighed heavily while wiping her tears away. She decided to walk back to her apartment taking a moment to think about the situation. She regretted over the fact she jumped into conclusion with him. But how could she not? He has loved Akira since childhood. It was very hard for her to believe that he would agree on going out with her from the start.

_It's my fault._

She was the one who fell in love with him first. She forced him into dating her. He didn't ask for any of this. She was the one that kept going back to him when he clearly wasn't interested. She knew this was too good to be true and knew Yahiro was doing all this for sympathy. Megumi walked silently to her apartment, tears still running down her face. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door, stood in front of the door was non other that Ryuu. She ran towards him and cried into his chest.

"Megumi, what happened?" Ryuu said while hugging her gently, "Did something happen between you and Yahiro?"

Megumis eyes widened suddenly realizing what she was doing and quickly pulled away. She was asking for comfort again. She decided a long time ago after dating with Yahiro that she would stop depending on Ryuu for everything. She knew that if she kept hanging onto Ryuu she wouldn't be able to take care of herself.

"Im sorry Ryuu-nii, its nothing," Megumi faked smiled as she walked away into her room.

She closed the door behind her and fell on her knees. She cried her eyes out. Hours and hours she cried till she couldn't cry anymore. Her face was all red and her eyes were puffy. She took the box of tissue and started wiping all the tears that were falling on her cheeks. She took a glance at the mirror.

_I look horrible_

The tears stopped but she was still in pain. Memories flashed inside her head. There was no denying that she missed him. Looking back at everything, it hurt her so badly, every bit of memory stabbed her heart. This was love. Painful yet beautiful, he thought of him again.

_Come back. Im waiting…_

It was strange. She felt as if this has happened before, but this time she had hope. She felt as if things would end up differently. She thought differently. Instead of blaming him, all she wanted was for him to come back. She wanted him to tell her exactly what she wanted to hear this way she could tell him exactly how she felt.

_Please come back to me…._

She didn't want him to go. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted to feel the warmth only he could give her. He was the world to her, everything she ever needed and dreamed of.

_Please…_

She tightly hugged her magic slate board hoping the boy would slam her door open like the time he came and grabbed her to her mothers performance. All that was left of her was hope.

* * *

Yahiro ran outside his company building, ignoring all his maids and co-workers. Megumi was all that was in his mind right now, nothing else mattered to him. He looked around the street trying to spot the long brown haired girl who supposedly should be carrying around a magic slate board but she was nowhere in his sight. He called her number but was cut off with the dial tone.

_Dammit Megumi, why did you turn off your phone!_

There wasn't much time left. It was getting late. It would have been easier to contact her tomorrow, but that wouldn't work. He needed to tell her now. He ran as fast as he could to Megumi's apartment. She was living with her twin brother, Jun and her guardian, Tsuji Ryuu due to the face her parents were busy and were travelling from place to place. At times, it angered Yahiro at the fact Megumi is living with Ryuu who was extremely close with her but that wasn't important right now. He just needed to get there fast.

It was a dangerous trip since Yahiro ran non-stopm ignoring all the stop signs and traffic lights but he was able to make it without a scratch on his body. He impatiently ringed the doorbell, still breathless from the continuous running. Not getting any answer, a vein popped in his forehead as he knocked on the door aggressively.

"What do you want! Its friggin' late!" an annoyed green haired boy opened the door. As soon as he saw Yahiro standing behind the door his expression changed in a more serious face rather than annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked closing the door while stepping outside.

"I need to see her," Yahiro replied while trying to get past him the door. Ryuu then aggressively grabbed Yahiro by the collar forcing him to zoom up to his face.

"You're not going near her," Ryuu stated "You think I'd be that careless to let you hurt her again?"

"This has nothing to do with you," Yahiro said while pushing Ryuu aside "Let me pass."

"No,"

Yahiro looked at him and said nothing as he walked straight for the door. This caused Yahiro to receive a punch in the face from Ryuu. Yahiro fell back, but got back up and went for the door again. Ryuu didn't stop nor hesitate as he flew another punch on Yahiros face this time bruising his cheeks. Yahiro was persistent, they went on and on till finally Yahiro had his nose bleeding with cheeks that was now dark purple.

"Just give up already," Ryuu said while grabbing him by the collar again.

"This…." Yahiro said while panting heavily. "This pain…doesn't compare….to the pain I caused Megumi…."

Ryuus eyes widened. He couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Did Yahiro actually care for Megumi enough to stoop his pride by letting him beat the crap out of him. Ryuu lost. He admitted defeat as he let go his collar. He slowly took him by the shoulder and helped him walk inside the apartment. Yahiro surprised at his action, tried to pull away from him. He didn't want anyone to see him being helped especially by Ryuu. Ryuu on the other hannd hated the fact he was helping out a guy like him but regardless of how much he has hurt Megumi he knew that Yahiro made Megumi happy; and everyone knew Ryuu would do anything to keep her happy.

"Ryuu-nii, who was at the-" the brown haired boy was shocked at the sight before him, "Yahiro?! What happened!?"

"Jun, take him to Megumis room. Don't ask just go." Ryuu handed Yahiro to Jun as he tapped Yahiro on the back and whispered. "If you ever hurt her again, theres no second chance. You got that?"

Yahiro smirked at him as Jun assisted Yahiro to the small room down the hall. Jun knocked on the door before turning the knob around. Behind the door was a small girl who was curled up in a ball with sore red eyes that obviously meant shes been crying for hours. The room was a mess, the floor was filled with used tissues that spread everywhere. Megumi took a while to turn her head to the two boys that entered the room. When she did, her eyes grew with surprise. The flawless pink haired boy was now covered in blood with face bruised in purple. Jun slowly released the boy unto her bed and decided to give them some space as he left the room quietly upon seeing Megumis shocked expression.

"What happened?" Megumi said while sitting next to him.

"That Tsuji sure knows how to welcome his guest," Yahiro smirked looking at Megumi expecting a response like "You deserved it!" or "You're despicable but instead she gently wiped off the blood on his face. He could tell by her eyes that she was hurting to see him like this.

_I did it again didn't I?_

Yahiro grabbed Megumis hand stopping her from wiping the blood. He starred at her in the eyes as she stared back about to cry again. Yahiro took her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. Megumi though surprised, tried all her best to push him aside but she didn't have any strength to. He held her gently in his arms while her hands rested on his chest as she cried into his shoulders.

"Megumi…" He whispered into her ears. "I love you" he squeezed her tightly. Megumis eyes widened, tears still overflowing from her eyes. "Im sorry, I didn't mean the stuff I said before…..I didn't mean anything," Megumi tried to pull away from his hug but he kept grabbing unto her.

"How can I believe you!?" she yelled, her face still buried in his shoulders. "You're always like this Yahiro. I don't understand you at all!" Yahiro then slowly lets her go and placed his hand gently on her cheeks. He looked at her in a serious expression not looking away.

"Then understand this…" he said pulling her in again for another hug. "Don't let me go….Like this, I want to stay in your arms forever…Megumi,…I love you."

Megumi felt her heart beat pumping fast. Hearing those words for the first time, she embraced him tightly and forgave him for everything. It just took those three words to erase everything.

"I love you too…." Megumi smiled.

He was the only person in the world who can make her so angry at the same time love him so much. She hated that part about him. Ironic isn't it? But that was their love. They loved each other to the point they couldn't stand each other. This was the ending they both wanted but was too afraid to take the risk. If almost is never enough, then all you have to do is change it to make it enough.

* * *

**A/N: Ive done it! yayyy hehe I honestly thought I wont be able to write this since I didnt know where to continue off from but luckily! my friend gave me a suggestion of having an alternate ending, so there it is! ****I think I went a little over dramatic though =-= and Yahiro was a little OOC...IM SORRY! lol Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Ive gotten some reviews on my first story and it made my stomach bubble! lol! Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this and thank yous to everyone who wrote a review. I deeply appreciate all my readers knowing this is my first time / ily! hehe**


End file.
